


Ship Stories

by luckykitty0523



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Naruto, more to be added... - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523
Summary: This story is for ships and relationships from any TV show, game, or even books. Requests can be made and there may be violence and mature content, so if you don't enjoy that then don't read. Hope you enjoy and you are allowed to request if you like to.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. Requests and Rules

~~~Request can be made of any king about anything time of ship or couple you would like to see and can come from a book, game, and TV series and there ~~~series and there are some rules for stories however and more may be added later but minus that everything and anything is fair game~~~

**Rules -**

  1. **I will accept threesomes or relationships with more than two people.** ****
  2. **Please be specific when asking for a specific scenario or I will make my own**
  3. **You can choose any type of universe this story takes place for example a story based on modern day or even a soulmate au.**
  4. **I will write about relationships between boyxboy and girlxgirl**
  5. **Stories with family members in a romantic relationship are allowed**
  6. **Smut is allowed and Mature content is allowed and if asked then please tell me if you want a keratin kink or something specific for it.**
  7. **I will write stories with a happy ending mostly even if there is hurt and angst unless you tell me you want a sad ending.**
  8. **You can request as many times as you want**



**___That being said hope you enjoy my stories___**


	2. (Naruto) Obito and kakashi --- Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a ship between Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake and in based in the Canon AU from the Naruto Fandom.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN A LOT OF ANGST AND A HAPPY ENDING)** _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obito knew he wasn’t smart, not like Kakashi or Minato-sensei, but he also wasn’t stupid like many thought. It was just that he was a little slower than others in picking up skills but he knew his real strength came from being able to tell a person's character and emotions by looking at them. He grew up among older members of his clan, whose most extreme reaction is an eyebrow raise, so he had to learn how to read his family members which in turn made it easier to read other people. It was also due to this that he is more emotional than other members of his clan and why he wears his heart on his sleeve because he doesn’t want to hide his emotions like them he wants his friends and sensei to always know how he is feeling. This however doesn’t mean that he can’t hide his emotions if he needs to or even fake them just like he has for years over a certain silver-headed jerk. 

Obito met Rin when he was around five and by then his emotional skills were already good enough that he could tell she was a genuinely good person and was happy when she became his friend. He grew so close to her that many people thought he had a crush on her and they were wrong, but not about a crush just that it wasn’t on run. His true crush came as a shock to even him, and it was small at first just an admiration towards the silver-haired shinobi named Kakashi Hatake. 

He first saw the younger male when he had gone to visit the public training ground and came upon him training new jutsus. Obito had been surprised when the other boy didn’t notice him as he was caught up in his training and instead focused on how he moved gracefully and with purpose with each strike against the destroyed wooden dummies almost like a dance. Then Kakashi summoned lighting in his hand and attacked what remained of the dummy but the lightning flicker weakly and turned off the moment it made contact, but it didn’t matter to the silver male and tried again and again and each time the lightning jutsu wouldn't activate or would falter and fail. Meanwhile, Obito stared in awe at him because even being nearly two years younger he was moving like a veteran ninja, but what stood out to him was how strong he was. Obito didn’t mean that he was physically strong no (even though he was) but how the other male was strong mentally because no matter how many times he failed he tried again and with every failure the determination in his gray eyes never faltered once. 

The young Uchiha boy could feel respect and admiration grew as he saw how this young boy would be great one day, and with that thought in mind and a soft smile on his face, Obito left the unsuspecting boy and went back home to the scornful stares of his clan. It wasn’t long before Obito couldn’t help but notice the other boy out in the streets, training grounds, market and now standing by the edge of the memorial stone the other male visited this sad place as well. He never tried to directly confront the boy, but a few weeks later after he had seen the silver male in the memorial stone he had gone there to visit it and found the same stone the younger boy had been looking at 

  
  


_ \----Sakumo Hatake - The White Fang--- _

_ ~~~Hero of the Hidden Leaf Village~~~ _

  
  


Obito studied the name, recognizing it because he had heard many of his clan elders complain about “that Hatake” and how he began the current war they were in. Obito wasn’t smart so that might have been why he began to search for who the silver-headed boy was and soon discovered that his name was Kakashi Hatake, the young genius as some called him, and he was the son of the so-called traitor white fang. However, something he could never understand was why Kakashi's father was treated with such hatred, disgust, and all for saving his comrade? This angered Obito towards those people who spoke bad about him but what made it worse was how some even treated Kakashi for being the son of such a great hero. They whispered behind his back about how he was the “traitor’s son” or “how he was going to be a disgrace like his father”. However, the part that made it so bad that Obito wanted to punch them all in the face was the fact that Kakashi would tense when he heard the insults before relaxing into a tired resignation as if he was used to it and he shouldn’t have too. Obito has never had many families even having such a big family like the Uchiha clan, but none of his blood relatives cared for him, minus his grandmother, and that he was a disgrace of the clan, the outcast. Kakashi on the other hand deeply cared for his father and it was clear to the young Uchiha boy with the sadness and anguish the silver male showed with his brought his weekly flowers to his father's grave or how he would silently glare at people who would say something, especially horrible about his dad. That made Obito's admiration that he had for Kakashi grow even stronger as he cared for his family deeply which is something he wishes his own did to him. Obito on the other hand never thought his small admiration would grow into something more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obito fell in love and fell in love the Uchiha way, that if he had told elders they probably would have said it was the only Uchiha-like thing he had ever done. Not many knew this fact about the clan, but when an Uchiha fell in love they fell in love HARD. Uchiha felt emotions much stronger than normal which meant if they truly fell in love with a person they could do anything and everything for them. This was much like their hate that if they hated something, they hated with every fiber in their being. Another reason this wasn’t a well-known fact was that many Uchiha who fell into the Uchiha way meant that the person they loved might not love them and if the one they loved rejected them? It would cause an Uchiha to fall into such deep grief they would go insane or kill themselves. This very fact scared Obito more than he thought possible when he had talked to his grandmother, his only true family, and she had explained what he was feeling and the Uchiha's true curse. An Uchiha would fall in love with someone and love them with their entire being but nearly all the time the person didn’t love them or they would never be able to pursue a relationship together. It greatly saddened Obito when he found that he would not be able to be with Kakashi for many reasons but for one Kakashi was the heir and only living member of the Hatake clan which meant he would have to have children to make sure his clan doesn’t die out, and second, it was looked down upon in the Uchiha clan when someone loved the opposite gender because then they wouldn’t be able to create children to the clan. 

Obito could clearly remember everything around becoming so clear to the smallest detail and then he was crushed against his grandmother’s chest as she held him close saying how sorry she was. It wasn’t until later that he realized she wasn’t sorry for him falling in love but him being unable to do anything about that love that had struck him so hard that when he found he wouldn’t be able to pursue it caused him to unlock his Sharingan. Obito was six when he found out the world wasn’t fair and was so very cruel as he cried himself to sleep for a long time after that, but he knew that he had to be strong even though he didn’t want to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obito was nine years old when he truly met Kakashi for the first time. He and Rin had decided to go to the public training grounds since Obito has finally been allowed to learn the great fireball just from his clan head Fugaku (After his grandmother and Fogaku’s wife, Mikoto, had forced him to teach him). His grandmother had been close friends with Mikoto as a child and took one look at him and adopted him as her son. She had also been the second person to find out he had the Sharingan and even gave him tips on how to properly use it, since Obito wanted nothing to do with the clan affairs he decided to keep his Sharingan a secret and his grandmother agreed but Obito knew she was going to be greatly amused when the elders found out he unlocked his Sharingan at such a young age because their reaction would be so priceless she even wished she had the Sharingan to be able to capture it. 

As soon as Obito spotted familiar silver hair, that he had grown to love so much it nearly became his favorite color right next to orange and blue, and instantly froze in his spot with Rin nearly running into him from behind. 

“Offph-! Obito! Why did you stop?” Rin questioned shaking her head a bit from the sudden impact. Rin was a few months younger than Obito but she was still short so she walked around him to take a peek at what had startled him so much. From there they both stared in stunned silence as Kakashi did some hand signs and a small lightning dragon about the size of a large snake struck the tree with a loud resonating crack. 

“Wow…” Rin whispered in awe very similar to Obito when he first caught a glimpse of the silver boy. “That was amazing!” Rin cheered with a grin as she looked too similar to one of those girls he had seen following a few of his clan members who were in the academy. This was so much like the first time he laid eyes on Kakashi except this time he wasn’t alone and Kakashi was aware of their presence. 

“Who are you, and what are you doing here?” For the first time their eyes met and even though he was expecting it, it still hurt to see nor reckoning in his eyes because they had never truly met, Kakashi hadn’t spent hours researching about, or even days following him around like a puppy...no this Kakashi just saw a random boy and a girl walk into the training grounds with nothing and it made a quick flash of hurt appeared in his chest before disappearing just as quickly. 

“Hi, sorry to bother you we just wanted somewhere so my friend could show me a new justice he learned!” Rin exclaimed happily with a smile before pausing, “Oh sorry my name is Rin, Rin Nohara and this is Obito” Rin pointed at him and that made him snap out of his daze and collects himself well enough to make at least a good first impression. 

“Umm...Hi N-nice to meet you, t-that was a c-cool Jutsu you did there!” Obito silently cursed himself for stuttering and even Kakashi didn’t seem impressed in the slightest as well. 

“Hmm...Are you civilians or from a clan?” Kakashi asked, slowly raising a single eyebrow.

“Oh! Obito is from the Uchiha clan, and I’m not really from the inuzuka clan but I share some distant blood relation.” Kakashi turned and looked at Obito up and down as his already raised eyebrow looked close to disappearing into his hair with how high it was. 

“You’re...an Uchiha?” Kakashi seemed to be in disbelief and Obito could understand why after all he was everything the Uchiha weren’t (And he was proud of it). 

“Yeah...I get that a lot” 

“I am not particularly surprised by that statement because what ninja wears orange? And those goggles…” The boy wrinkles his nose in distaste staring at the pair of bright orange goggles hanging around his neck. Obito couldn’t help the snarls that escaped his throat since they had been a gift from his grandmother.

“There’s nothing wrong with them and if you are a good enough ninja then the color doesn’t matter!”

“Yeah, if that’s your argument then you are going to spend a long time trying to become the said ninja you want to be. "Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned his back to them, making Obito more upset than he thought because he could feel tears beginning to appear in his eyes. Obito grabbed his goggles and put them over his eyes to hide his tears at the person he loved treating him like his clan. Rin tried to calm them down and ended with her dragging him away from a smug-looking Kakashi. A few months later his birthday had passed and 2 days later his grandmother passed away in her sleep and Obito gained his second tomoe in his Sharingan. As Obito turned ten he realized love was cruel because his only family passed away and the person he loved treated him horribly, but no matter what he had to stay strong no matter how badly he no longer wanted to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon after his grandmother died he fell into his training and became slightly above average with taijutsu so that his body could keep up with his Sharingan and by default, his genjutsu was good as well. He knew many fire jutsus but he was most proud of his Great Fireball just because he could now make one as big as a small house. Rin became his closest and most precious friends and they were so close that people assumed that he had not only a crush on her but loved her and because of that and he never corrected them because the true person he had a crush on someone he could never have but he stood strong in front of his classmates, teachers, and other clan members—so they couldn’t see his pain. He had become dead last of the class due to him being late nearly all the time and his written work, but if he had to be honest he mostly memorized everything with his Sharingan and but his handwriting sucked a lot since none had bothered to teach him so he failed most tests. However, he did so well in taijutsu that the only one able to defeat him was Kakashi. It made him happy and something warm curled inside of him whenever the two of them landed blows on each other because they were equals since sometimes he won and sometimes Kakashi won. However, that warmth quickly vanished when he saw how good Kakashi was at everything else and made him sad and disappointed with himself because he could understand why Kakashi wouldn’t choose him after all who would want someone who would just drag him down when he could run free. That year Obito found it harder to stay strong and his goggles that were made to hide his Sharingan gained a new purpose...to hide his tears as his heart slowly broke. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obito was twelve when he gained his last and final tomoe and his Sharingan became fully mature. He had been put on a team with Rin, and Kakashi which made his stomach both leap in happiness and sink in despair at the same time. It also didn’t help that throughout their years in the academy he had always noticed small things like Kakashi like dogs and even acted a little bit like them with his head tilts and the way he is constantly sniffing the air like a puppy searching for something. All these small quirks make him fall deeper in love and he didn’t know whether to curse himself for his stupid Uchiha genes. Their sensei was a man named Minato Namikaze and he was very fast that it was so stupid. They had ended up doing their survival test with a stupid bell that none of the managed to catch but Obito and his group at least managed to somewhat work together to pass it. Obito saw down against the log in the center of the training ground that he had gotten tied to and sighed heavily as he attempted to wiggle out the ninja wire but was failing. Kakashi had been sitting on the ground for the fast 5 minutes since Rin and minato-sensei had left lost in thought. Obito saw this as an opportunity to study his true crush without being insulted. Kakashi eyes he saw were wide and filled with emotions crossing them and he couldn’t help but glare at that stupid mask hiding the bottom of half of his face in hatred as it hides the face he had been wishing to see for as long as he could remember. 

“Idiot if you keep staring at me like that you might just develop your Sharingan…” Kakashi dryly spoke, not moving from his current spot. Obito bit his lip and glared at Kakashi to not accidentally blurt out that he did have the Sharingan so instead he tried to at least defend himself.

“Well even if I do get my Sharingan then I wouldn’t use it against you because I can beat your ass without it!” Obito grunted against his bindings, ignoring the small sensation of wrongness in his chest at yelling at the person he likes. Something about what Obito said struck something inside Kakashi because next thing the Uchiha knew there was a kunai against his throat and cold, hard furious.

“Stop...doing...that!!!” Kakashi practically growled as he pressed the blade deeper into his skin nearly curing it. “You act so happy and are so naive to the real world…!!! All the Uchiha are better than you and I have YOU as a teammate” 

“Kakashi, c-calm down-” 

“Calm down? I am perfectly calm you on the other hand need to get it through you THICK SKULL that you are a weak crybaby that will DIE Unless you get yourself together like your clan” Obito choked and felt his eyes burn slightly as word poured from Kakashi lips like knives to his battered heart. “Rin, rin, can heal us and if she tries hard enough to become an amazing medical ninja, you on the other have NOTHING to offer…” Kakashi retreated his kunai and turned his back to Obito but not without leaving him with some last cruel words. “...You have no skills to offer or even have potential to be even just a decent ninja and with the way you are going not even you unlocking your Sharingan, will help you grow as strong as you say you will, so stay out of my way since I don’t need you slow me down crybaby” Not even a moment later leaving Lobito alone in the empty training ground but Obito barely noticed the small cut in his neck as absolute pain exploded in his chest and his eyes. Tears streamed down his face without restraint as the rope stopped him from wiping them. He continued to cry as Sharingan gained his last and final tomoe as he stayed in the training ground letting it finally set in that the person that cared for him rejected him and would never even want to be near him. Obito was twelve when he gave up on being strong as the person he loved shattered what remained of his heart.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obito soon after that gave up in trying to become even friends with kakashi and he was so grateful for his next team meeting being in three days and was also extremely thankful to Mikoto who found him in the training grounds still tied to the log crying silent tears, as his voice had given up on his just like his heart, with his fully mature sharingan on staring at nothing. Mikoto had cut him down and taken him to her home and held him for a few hours before obito had become aware enough to explain what had happened to trigger him so much so completely advanced his sharing. She held him and said didn’t try to tell him lies or make fake promises. Instead she spoke about how both her and her husband had fallen in love with two other people but they saw them as nothing more than friends. Eventually the two very people they loved got married to eachother and they stayed friends with them even though it hurt. She gave him advice to become friends with the person he loves because while it may not be enough or what he may want it is enough if they are happy even if it is not with them. Obito knew it was true but it didn’t make the pain in his chest grow less. He didn’t feel strong even after that but he finally accepted that he would never be accepted by the very person that held with a now broken heart in his hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obito was thirteen when things started to change for him. He had tried to be better for his team, he still got there later than anyone else but he became stronger as well that he sometimes was nearly able to beat Kakashi and he sometimes did manage to even tie with him if he used his shearing against him. Sometimes he couldn’t help but find it ironic that his Sharingan, that Kakashi unknowingly helped unlock, was used against him. It was kinda surprising that he was on a team with two geniuses and they have yet to figure out he had his Sharingan. However, what surprised him, even more, was that RIn had a crush on Kakashi and at first he had been joyous and felt hate. Though after a few minutes he felt regret and self hate as his best friend didn’t know he loved Kakashi and she could probably make him happier. He tried and he tried to be friends with Kakashi and not fight with him but it was very hard when that was all he wanted to do. On an at least somewhat happier note Kakashi at least stopped insulting everything he does but was worse were those states he would give Obito in its place, and Obito thinks that that was one reason was he liked Kakashi as well because unlike other people he couldn’t immediately read him and was an actual challenge for him. Sometimes he fought with Kakashi mostly on accident when Rin tried to flirt or ask Kakashi out, even though he knew he stood no chance. It was just like sometimes he would see how smart, cute, and strong Kakashi was only to go home and cry to himself when he knew he would never have anything to do with the other male. Obito had been having one of those days when the pain in his chest got so bad in his chest it almost hurt more than a physical wound. Kakashi had just been made Jordan and minato- sensei had made everyone try to get a gift for him as a celebration and stupidly enough he woke up late and forgot the present he had planned to give him. He had noticed Kakashi used his tanto not that often and took extreme care of it since it was his father’s and he didn’t wish to ruin it so he had gone to Mikoto and asked for a custom tanto already knowing the measurements for Kakashi hand since he memorizing them with his sharing after a long time of staring at his train. Kakashi didn’t seem surprised when he said he didn’t have a gift and even went as far as to insult him by saying his gift would be worth nothing to him. Obito also didn’t know whether he should be happy or worried that the usual pain in his chest that came from being insulted by the silver male began to decrease and it wasn’t like he didn’t care but more like you experience the pain multiple times that you start to grow a tolerance. So they went on their mission and during it, minato-sensei had to leave and then the rain got captured. Kakashi wanted to complete the mission and leave her behind but something hot and angry grew inside of Tobito with every word that spilled from his lips into it finally overflowed. He scolded and yelled at him and told him how his father wasn’t a traitor, a hero. Kakashi's eyes fell open in shock as he continued to scream his frustration that had grown over the years. This wasn’t like their normal fights no he would scream yes but with his voice filled with annoyance, not with the anger he had in his at the moment. After he is done he feels better but the fire in his chest is still so warm it makes him careless and he sees the kunai heading for his skull too late to react but another warm body tackles him to the floor while kicking the attacker. Obito looks down and sees a mop of silver hair and immediately knows who it is.

“K-Kakashi?...” Obito's mind goes into overdrive as the molten fire in his chest disappears and his love for the other male grows because he CAME BACK and that means more than he could know. The second thing was that he had the younger male in his arms after so long and it distracted him a lot more than he would have expected and his crush and love that had decreased grew tenfold. He couldn’t dwell so much on his thoughts any longer because the attacker was coming back once more with his kunai but this time he was prepared for it. Obito rolled to the side and drew a kunai before throwing it at the attacker's head while using his Sharingan to see through the camouflage. Obito took a few breaths to calm himself and turned to his silver teammate who was staring at him with pure shock.

“Y-your Sharingan...y-you wh- I don’t-” In any other situations Obito would have laughed at the gobsmacked expression on his face and he knew he had to be serious but he couldn’t help the chuckles that escaped as the face the other male was making was too funny to pass up. 

“Yeah, I got my Sharingan but we got to focus on getting rin back.” Obito turned serious once again and was once again surprised at Kakashi's acceptance before they headed to Rin's location. As they arrived they easily broke the genjutsu placed on her and were about to head back before another enemy showed up and did a Jutsu causing the cave to collapse. As he watched a giant rock slowly fall towards Kakashi something 

snapped in him as nobody would take the silver male from him. His eyes began to pulse and the rock appeared to be sucked somewhere before dusk erupted everywhere. Once the air cleared Obito felt great relief when he saw his teammates were unharmed and mostly safe even with their minor injuries from some stray rocks. Obito winced as he raised his hands to his wet face only to be met with red tears, blood. Obito could see both of his teammates surprised and shocked faces as his red eyes met theirs and he knew he wasn’t looking forward to the conversation he was going to get from his clan elders. For once, Kakashi was simply staring at Obito with an unreadable face that contained no hate or malice in it, and even on the way back the other boy simply p[oke to Obito for once without any hate and no insults came to him. Obito smiled wide towards the other male as they arrived from their completed mission and as Kakashi gave him a small hesitant smile. Obito felt stronger than he had ever in his entire life. 

  
  



	3. (Naruto) Alpha Kakashi and Omega Obito --- Scars to your body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a ship between alpha kakashi and omega obito that is based in the modern omegaverse AU from the Naruto Fandom.
> 
> \----This was requested by Luna67----

**_*Warnings-*_ **

**_(THiS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT, MATING, CURSING, BITING, MPREG AND A HAPPY ENDING)_ ** ****

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi wasn’t sure whether to punch himself or his guardian, Minato. Ever since he turned 21 last year he had decided that he wanted to live on his own but Minato didn’t want to leave Kakashi alone without any company like after his father’s death so they had ended up compromising that he would get a roommate and what was worse was that Minato's mate, a hot-headed omega, had “nicely” stated they would be the one decide a proper roommate for him. Two weeks later they found his new roommate who was a beta and went by the name Uchiha Obito. Kakashi reconciled the name for two reasons, one the Uchiha family was the head of the Uchiha police force and he remembered Obito from High School as they had gotten patterned up for multiple group projects but minus that they hadn’t spoken to each other that much. 

_ “At least he isn’t an omega…  _ ” Due to his particular heritage, Kakashi was more sensitive to other scents which is one of the main reasons he wore a mask, so if there happened to be an omega near him in the heat...well he would rather not find out the result. Another thing the Uchiha was well known for was that all the Uchiha were either presented as a beta or an Alpha so that was one problem solved. However, the next problem was how to speak to PEOPLE, because Kakashi was many things but a social person was not one of them. He could already see many things going wrong but standing in front of his old childhood home with moving trucks in front of it he knew that he was not prepared AT ALL. Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed in annoyance when multiple muted scents hit his sensitive nose. 

“Ahh, Kakashi! There you are !” Minato shouted with a bright and wide smile.

“Hello, I see you went ahead with the move early already…” The blond Alpha at least had the dignity to look ashamed. 

“Sorry, Kushina got excited because apparently, your new roommate is the adoptive son of her best friend Mikoto so Obito is like her kushina’s son or just family and you know how much family means to her” Kakashi nodded because ever since kushina’s own family got massacre when she was a child she keeps her new family close to her heart. 

“I guess…” Minato's smile grew smaller as his eyes grew slightly sad. 

“Kakashi, I understand this is hard for you, but please keep in mind this is also hard for Obito as well since well...he has had a hard time lately okay?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow

“What does that mean exactly?” Minato seemed to wince as if he had been physically struck.

“Obito had a car accident a few years ago and the results from it weren’t very nice to Obito” Kakashi blinked slowly and Minato seemed to pick up on his unsaid question. 

“Just...you’ll see what I mean and just..please be nice?” His blond guardian pouted and didn’t seem to be the alpha that he was at that moment. Kakashi put his hand to his chest as he gasped dramatically.

“How could you say that! I am always nice!” Minato raised an eyebrow but his mouth twitched at the corner as he stared at the silver Alpha. Kakashi gave in and sighed “Fine, I’ll do my best” Minato nodded knowing that was the best he would be getting from the younger alpha. 

“Thank you, now come on” Together the two alphas walked inside the empty house filled with boxes and a few pieces of furniture.

“When is he going to be arriving then?” Kakashi asked curiously how much time he had to prepare himself for human interactions. Minato bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

“Well..depending on how things go, Obito will be here in two days or on Monday” Minato then clapped his hands together as another grin overtook his face. “Now even if your new roommate isn’t here you can at least begin unpacking your things! Enjoy and have fun!” Kakashi eyes widen and he whipped his head towards the retreating figure of the blonde alpha

“Wait-what!- Damn it…” Kakashi glared at the direction his last saw Minato realizing that he had just been left alone to do all the work. He was almost positive this was revenge for him throwing minato under the bus that one time he drew away Kushina's handmade ramen that hadn’t turned out very good. The silver man sighed as he accepted his fate, silently glaring at the closed boxes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi quickly found in the next nine-month that his new roommate wasn’t the worst person ever at least. Obito quickly found out kept to himself and the way he acted would expect him to be a stuck up alpha with his shouting and not liking being proven wrong. However, he could appreciate Obito's dry humor and willingness to protect those he cared about if the little stunt he pulled to protect some girl rin from some stupid alphas. However just like minato had said he could see the effects his accident had caused him, with the scars covering the left side of his body and how he would sometimes wince when he leaned to his left as a phantom pain quickly appeared to haunt the poor black haired male. Due to the incident, it has also severely harmed his scent glad that it was so lucky that Obito could even produce any of his scents at all. Overall Kakashi could understand why he was told to behave but sometimes the other male left just the perfect opportunity to tease him that he just couldn't help it.

“Are you SURE you don’t need some help?” Kakashi said in a loud voice to be heard over the bangs coming from the kitchen. 

“Yes, I’m fucking sure, I can cook just fine without your assistance you asshole!” Kakashi quietly snickers when he heard a loud yelp and another bang comes from the kitchen. The silver alpha shook his head with a smile hidden under his mask as he continued to fold his clothes and flinched when he heard the sound of breaking glass. Kakashi stood up and was in the kitchen not a moment later and sighed relief as his instincts saw that his mate was uninjured. 

_ “Wait- mate-”  _ Kakashi was startled by his sudden trail of thought he missed Obito trying to talk to him. 

“Hey, Kakashi?! Are you still on earth with us?” Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts only to thank whatever gods that existed that he was wearing his mask because he could feel his cheeks burning at the proximity Obito was to him allowing the silver male to be able to see every scar on Obito's handsome face. Kakashi swallowed his now dry mouth as his cheeks felt like they were on fire. Obito now realizing their close quarters and backed away but not before Kakashi saw his checks turning a cute shade of pink. Kakashi couldn’t help but notice how much Obito's scar complemented his already handsome face, adding more charm to it, and with those thoughts, his mind froze.

“I- uhh...I have to go to the BATHROOM!!-'' Kakashi quickly turned and headed towards his room and closed the door a little harder than usual but he wasn’t paying attention to that but rather his body's growing temperature. Taking a deep breath the silver alpha leaned against his bedroom door as he slid to the floor panting. It took Kakashi a few moments to recognize the clues that signaled his rutting but what confused him was that his ruts hadn’t usually come this early or this strongly. Trying to gather his thought was a struggle but once the first initiative wave came through the heat in his body lessened to a more bearable level allowing him to get up and head towards the bathroom for a very, very cold shower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi should have expected that being the stubborn person Obito was he wasn’t going to let the event that happened earlier that day go (even though he wished Obito would leave him alone for the next few days at least). No matter how it warmed his already hot chest, he needed Obito to be very far from him at the very moment. Kakashi ignored the loud knocking at his door as he panted against his pillow and growled while rubbing his lower body against his sheets for any form of relief. However much to his great annoyance, Obito wasn’t getting the hint and kept on knocking at the door.

“Oi! Bakashi! You can’t ignore me!” That was exactly what Kakashi was going to do as he currently had no motivation to get up lest his inner instincts would overtake him. As the knocking continued his already sensitive hearing made it sound like thunder was hitting his ears making him finally snap.

“G-go Away O-Obito!!” The knocking stopped much to his relief and the silver alpha once again buried his masked face into his pillow once more. 

“Kakashi...are you okay?” A low growl reached his ears as his hands clenched even tighter into his sheets. 

“F-fuck..ing F-FINE!” 

“Oh of course sorry, but you sound just perfectly fine” 

“J-just...ple-please go…” Kakashi said whispering when his dick became even harder than it was before as another bolt of heat hit his body. This was becoming ridiculous as to why would his rutting be acting up when it wasn’t due for another month? And why was it so strong it just wasn’t adding up and how to muddle his brain was putting the clues together was very difficult. 

“Hell to the absolute no, and I wanna hear an explanation so if not I am busting down your door and expecting you not to be bleeding on the floor.” Another time he would have laughed or made his comeback at the sarcastic comment but at the moment his trial of thoughts was mostly stuck on finding a mate to fuck, knot, and fill them up with so gets pups from them. At the last though something feral and primitive inside him seemed to purr happily at that idea. 

“Do-d-don’t..” Kakashi's words were muffled and he wouldn’t be surprised if the other male hadn’t heard him. 

“I’m coming in unless you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Kakashi sat up only to collapse and whimper when his clothed dick throbbed in its confined prison. Kakashi cursed himself when the door opened as in the heat growing in his body he had forgotten to lock the door. So all the silver alpha could do was stare at the wall with his back to his black-haired roommate hoping that the other would take the hint and leave him the hell alone. However, after a few minutes passed Kakashi heard no movement from the Uchiha and the only reason he knew was still there was because he could feel the others sharp gaze at his back. He took back everything nice he had ever said about the other boy as he wasn’t leaving the room and his wolf instinct was practically begging to pound someone into the ground and the perfectly good beta standing behind him wasn’t helping at all. Suddenly as the silver male took a deep breath he froze when his nose caught sent off of something sweet that smelled distinctly like burnt sugar. The scent had a slight tang that was too similar, as he had live with that red-headed omega for over ten years, to Fukushima when she went into heat-

Kakashi sat up with new strength in his body as he turned to stare at the red-faced Obito who was frozen where he stood. 

“Oh..fuck..nononon Obito you need to get out RIGHT NOW” If Kakashi was in the right state of mind he would have cringed at how harsh his voice was. Even as he said his words he could already see that the male he had grown to consider a good friend, was also an omega how did he not realize, had been forced into his heat by the smell of his hormonal Alpha scent. He panted and gritted his teeth as the sweet smell of the other omega truly hit him as he turned to face the source. In his mind, he realized to his healing scent gland his cent had been so muted that nobody would have been able to notice that the self-proclaimed beta wasn’t a beta at all. It was just his luck that due to his wolf-like instincts and a heightened sense that he was able to smell the omega scent at all and due to it not being as strong as it should have been it made it easier to hold himself from tackling the omega and trying to mate with him. “Obito...You better leave right now or we both are going to do something we both regret” As much as Kakashi wouldn’t mind fucking the omega until he was sure the other would give him pups, he didn’t want to ruin one of the few friendships and relationships he had. Something about his words seemed to strike Obito because he shook his head and gave the alpha a glare that wasn’t that effective since the other was blushing a bright red and was panting quite hard. 

“Oh, yo-you- don’t get to d-decide what I want without m-my permission!” Obito growled at him and took four long strides to Kakashi before fisting his shirt and shoving his face up against Kakashi's mask one. Kakashi's eyes fluttered as the burnt sugar scent washed over him in such a close-quarter, making him nearly limp in Obito's hold with a new surge of fire and want course through his veins. 

“N-no matter how m-uch I want this you don’t- this i-is just y-you heat talking…” Kakashi breathed out as his restraint was slowly breaking like a fragile rope and he was prepared to either be punched or ruin his friendship. He wasn't expecting the next words to come out of Obito's mouth. 

“Who says I didn’t want this before?” The shock from those words was enough to lessen the heat in his body by a small fraction. 

“You mean?...” Kakashi said feeling hope bloom in his heart as Obito scoffed and turned his head slightly but his blushing cheeks betrayed him, especially on his scarred side. 

“Yes, I-I like you okay? Or are you so out of it that I have to spell it out for you moron” Obito’s words had no real annoyance in them but instead slight hesitation and fear were hidden underneath them making Kakashi's eyes soften as something clicked in his brain when Obito turning his charred side away from Kakashi or sitting in a position where he wouldn’t see them over the last few months of them living together? Obito would always do subtle things to make his scarred side less noticeable but Kakashi had noticed and based it off that he didn’t like people seeing them, but looking back Obito wasn’t doing it in person and instead it was more of an instinct to him. In the next moment, the silver alpha hoped for the best as he took a leap of faith and gently cupped a hand to Obito's left side and began to carefully run his thumb over Obito scars, memorizing the dips and curves of them.

“Obito I want you with scars, flaws and I also like you too” Obito who had tensed at the sudden touch immediately relaxed under Kakashi and began to all but purr at the attention. Kakashi let out a low growl as his instinct finally won and he pulled his mask down before kissing Obito. 

Obito moaned and shyly opened his mouth wide enough for Kakashi to slip his tongue inside and explore HIS omega. In a smooth movement, both Kakashi and Obito are on his bed as he straddles the omega under him all while kissing the other male with small breaks to breathe. He broke the kiss and sat up to remove his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room to be found much much later, and went on to remove Obito's. When he begins to tug at the other male's black long-sleeve shirt the omega stuck his hand out like a snake gripping the Kakashi's wrist tightly. Obito removed his hand as if he had been burned and looked at Kakashi's face with an apologetic look. 

“Oh, f-fuck- sorry I ju-st-” 

“Shhh...It’s fine I’ll go slower okay?” Obito nodded and Kakashi went back to kissing the black-haired male to distract him and removed his shirt only breaking the kiss for a moment to get the shirt of the other body. After moving the shirt he moved back enough to give butterfly kisses on the scars making sure to give the omega some kisses on his chest and smirking into the pale skins as he listened to the soft gasps and moans coming from his future mate. His wolf instincts and alpha instincts were practically screaming at him as with the queefing omega under him he couldn’t handle any more foreplay but he couldn’t help but leave another kiss on Obito left side opposite to his heart on top of the surprisingly soft flesh.

“Your scars are beautiful and perfect to show how you live to be here with me…” Kakashi pretended to ignore the soft sob that reached his ears and focused on removing the remaining clothes before throwing the remaining clothes off the bed and let out a pleased sound escape from his throat when he saw how wet HIS omega was just for him. Kakashi wasted time in removing his articles of clothing and sitting between the omega’s legs. 

Kakashi watches carefully as he easily inserts a finger before adding a second and stretching out his mate. When he added a third finger he was met with a small amount of resistance so he focused on giving Obito's things small licks and nuzzling his face into the soft skin before gentle biting with his fanged canine teeth creating an especially long moan from the trembling omega. He made sure to purposely ignore the hard cock of the omega that was red and begging to be touched, as Kakashi on the other hand was drowning in the sweet sugary scent and how his inner wolf was howling happily but they still wanted- no needed to be inside that body. Kakashi continued to stretch the wet entrance before removing his fingers earning himself the cutest whine he ever heard causing him to smirk.

“All look at my little omega all ready and your body trembling for me…” Kakashi purr as possessive curled inside of him and he buried his face into the crock of Obito's neck and he began to leave small bite marks around his scent gland but not biting directly into the skin yet. 

_ “Not yet  _ ” Kakashi nuzzled into the scent gland breathing in the most incredible smell in his life and he shifted to position himself at Obito's dripping hole.

“Y-yeah...just hur-rry up y-you...Asshole- AHhh!!!” Obito shouted at the same time Kakashi grunted as he buried himself far into his omega. Whatever self-control Kakashi thought he had disappeared as his instinct took over and he began to move and out of that burning hot entrance that sucked him back in with every thrust. Obito tilted his neck to the side, giving Kakashi better access to his neck while letting out a stream of moans and gasp slip from his lips. As time went on the moans, cries, and gasps of pleasure only further motivated the silver alpha who growled and was pleased to see Obito's body shiver and was rewarded with an even louder moan. The Alpha could feel his knot begin to form and in response, he grabbed one of Obito's thighs and raised his leg to position it over his shoulder giving him a better position to get deeper inside of his mate. A moment passed and Obito let out a slightly pitched sound between a moan and a groan before Kakashi felt the warm cum splattered against their stomachs, and in response, Kakashi sped up and in a few thrust later he shove his knot as far as he could and emptied himself inside the hot body. At that moment Kakashi opened his mouth wide showing his sharp wolf fangs before digging into the skin of the omega’s scent gland until he tasted the metallic taste of blood enjoying the soft moans and whines he got. The silver male licked his tongue over the wound at a slow pace getting shivers from the body under him as he waited for his new mate to catch his breath and collect himself. 

“Tha- I..w-wow…” Obito muttered looking a bit sleepy after their activities, and when he shifted, Kakashi let out a small moan as he became crystal clear of how his cock was stuck inside of Obito's still burning cavern and wet with his cum. As that particular thought hit him, he buried his warm face into Obito's neck feeling extremely embarrassed at his actions now that the heat wasn’t overtaking his senses. 

“Umm...sorry…” Kakashi mumbled into the skin of Obito's neck only to be met with a snort.

“For what? Fucking me?” 

“No- I mean- yeah but no” Kakashi took a breath “I’m sorry for knotting you and claiming you without your permission- I wasn’t thinking and-” Obito let out an annoyed huff.

“Oh my fucking lord- For being a so-called genius back in school you really are a moron” Obito shifted slightly, which was a little hard with his knot still inside him, so Kakashi was facing Obito. “I chose this and to be fair I had to choose anybody as I mate, I am GLAD that it is you okay so stop that depression shit and cuddle me” Kakashi barked out a harsh laugh and did what he was told by his new mate and flipped them over so Obito was on top of him. 

“Do you know that we may have gotten caught in the moment protecting birth control?...” Kakashi weakly asked curious and scared for Obito's reaction to them having pups. 

“Kids aren’t too bad, and if they're mine I will make sure as hell that they don’t grow to be assholes like their dad who won’t shut up and let me sleep” Obito mumbled tiredly with his usual sarcasm in his voice. Kakashi could not even begin to explain how happy those words made him so instead, he opted to cuddle his new mate and let him sleep as he deserves it for choosing Kakashi and being his mate but now that the worry was disappearing he couldn’t control the smirk from appearing on his face. He could feel the heat still in his veins but that would be a problem for later when Obito was awake and he promised that he was going to make the omega SCREAM his name when he woke up.


	4. (Fullmetal Alchemist) Edward and Winry --- Beg for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a ship between Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell and is based in the Canon AU from the Fullmetal Alchemist Fandom.
> 
> \----This was requested by Anon----

**_ (THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP, SMUT, GLOVE KINK, ORAL SEX, OVERSIMILATION, BEGGING, TEASING, DIRTY TALK, SEMI-PUBLIC SEX, AND CREAMPIE.) _ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft pants and gasps filled the room as the blonde woman on the couch gasped once again and orgasm with tears in the corner of her eyes. 

“Really? Come one winry I thought you could last longer than last time” Another blond male said looking incredibly smug between the woman’s legs. 

“E-ed-ward please? Ahh!!” Winry exclaimed as a tongue game small kitty licks to her already sensitive lower lips. Gloved hands gripped the woman’s pale naked legs and stilled her withering body as he continued to give the woman a long slow lick from the bottom of her dripping entrance to the top before biting her swollen clit. Edward smirked as a hand gripped his already messing golden hair that had fallen out of its usual brain sometime during their frenzy earlier

“Come on, think you can do another? For me?” The naked body above shuddered and winry quickly nodded her head. A few tears fell from her eyes and another moan slipped from her pink lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Earlier _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward couldn’t help but let out another annoyed sigh as he fixed his stupid uniform from the military that he had to wear for his meeting with a few other officers to show his rank. At least on the bright side ever since he burnt his last three military issue coats the high-ranked officers finally got the hint and gave him a custom Briggs coat but without the usual stiff material, they made them out of making it comfy and easier to bear than the other ones. However that wasn’t the only reason he was annoyed, the other reason was that his girlfriend for 2 months was in the building and they hadn’t had the time to so much as a kiss with her being busy trying to fix another officers auto-mail and his constant meeting he was ready to punch down a wall without caring for the consequences if he wasn't so scared of winry thrown another watch as him. He shivered already feeling the non-exist bump growing on his head from her wretch throws, but he couldn’t help but smile when those same hands and wrench gently helped him throw the pain his auto-mail sometimes caused him and how she would hold him and whispered things would be fine. 

He let out a small tired sigh before walking into the office and hearing nothing out of the normal during the meeting. The meeting was, thankfully his last for today, about the resources and money they had used this month with some new construction of building new forts for the military extension up in the north. Edward pretended to listen mostly thinking about how he could maybe try to take winry out for dinner? Or just hang out and talk over some tea? 

“That is all you are dismissed,” One of the officers in the front of the room said and Edward didn’t care much before nearly running out the door but held himself back at the last second. As soon as he left the room and began to quickly walk towards the part of the building where guests were welcomed to stay temporarily in the dormitories.

He opened the door to the common area of the dorm rooms. He smiled softly when he spotted the blond woman sitting on the couch in a tank top, showing off her muscular forearms, looking down at a few opened books on the coffee table. 

“Hey!” Winry had been extremely focused because she got startled so badly by Edward's sudden appearance she jumped up only to relax when she saw the short man. 

“Oh hey, Ed! Are you done with everything?” Edward nodded walking over and settling himself on the couch opposite the other woman. 

“Yes, finally you are surprised how much one man can talk and just repeat the same thing over and over” Ed shook his head as he stretched a bit to get rid of the muscle tension in his back. “...but that's done and over with now, so how about you? Have you finished what you needed to do” 

“Yep! The auto-mail was mostly okay and I couldn’t figure what was wrong with it at first so I had to…” Edward tuned out the winery's rambles as his golden eyes roamed her slightly muscular body from working with auto-mail and noticed the slight pink flush of her cheek to the passion in her eyes making his stomach twist slightly at the strong warmth of the shot through him. This caused his cheeks to flush at the thoughts he was having about the woman in front of him without his permission.

_ “Calm down, no matter how much you want this you have to be patient with her until she wants to take the next step” _ Edward's throat felt dry and he licked his lips to at least relieve the sudden dryness. After a few more long minutes had passed the other girl had finally stopped talking for Ed to speak up.

“If you aren’t busy then do you want to go have lunch or just hang out?” 

“Sure, I’m feeling quite thirsty so I go get some tea and you can complain to me about everything,” Winry said with a small smirk tugging at her lips, making Ed scowl.

“I don’t complain about everything” Ed mumbled when he noticed that she had already left the kitchen to get their drinks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Now _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ahh..ugh-...OH!! Right there pl-please pl..please!!-'' Edward leaning over winry flushed body as she tried to beg him to move but Edward wanted to draw this out as much as he could. He had just moved his pants down even to remove his dick from its prison and Winry must have been more desperate than he thought because not even a minute in and she was already begging for him to move. Barely five minutes later the other woman’s body was already dripping wet from a combination of Ed's cum and her release. Even as Ed had already cum he was the farthest from done as his dick was still hard and he had been waiting for this for way too long to only stop now. Tighten his covered hands-on winry’s thighs so hard that bruises would begin to form later specialty in with his metal arm. Ed leaned forward to kiss any kiss he could reach silently cursing his short stature as he wouldn’t be able to give the other woman a proper kiss in their location. 

“Ahh-!! Please..!!” however the moans that filled the air more than made up for it and made him throb harder inside of where he was buried in his girlfriend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Earlier _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed sighed content as he drank the warm fresh tea and with some biscuits that he was surprised they even had. 

“So when are you going to be leaving?” 

“Not until the end of this week, but then again knowing how much you enjoy destroying my masterpiece so often I could be here longer.” Ed’s temper got the best of him.

“It’s not my fault! Blame all those have ass stupid idiots who make me do it!” 

“Really? Are you sure you aren’t the one at fault because if What Al said is correct then you are the one who ends up attacking them when you get called a shorty!” Edward growled and the next thing he knew his teacup was on the floor and he was straddling the other woman across her waist as she had fallen onto the couch when he had tackled her. 

“I am not an ant so short so wouldn’t notice me on the floor and step on me!!!” he leaned down and snarled at the other woman. Winry's face began turning a pink color as her eyes flicker down Ed's face and then their positions. Now it was the blood man's turn to blush as a small oh escaped him. 

“Umm..s-sorry!” Something smart behind her eyes that contained a hint of mischievous that he loved. 

“Come on Ed...Aren’t you going to show me why you aren’t short” The blond man’s brain seems to short circuit because the tone of voice she had could only mean one thing…

“Oh really now, what would the punishment be then?” The embarrassment that he had been feeling was slowly replaced with aerosol as he was hit with new confidence. 

“How about you make me beg for mercy as you pound into me huh?” A growl escaped his throat as he dragged the woman into a bruising kiss with his cock beginning to stir in his pants. 

“I am gonna make you beg alright, but also make you only think about ME” He pushed her further into the couch with multiple thoughts already running through his brain. “I’m gonna make you see the star on this couch, right here so anybody can come in and see how much you want me and my cock” The moan that he met showed that she was just as turned on as him.

“Please?” Edward chuckled darkly as he shook his head.

“Oh no, already begging and I haven’t touched you? Such a naughty girl” Ed gasped when winry wiggled her hips into his erection making him hiss and narrow his eyes. 

“Oh, it is ON…” Winry shivered under him as a gloved hand slipped under his thin white shirt and opened her legs wider.

“Come one what are you waiting for Mr.Shorty?”


	5. (Naruto) Kakashi and Obito --- Magical Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a ship between Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake and in based in a Magical AU from the Naruto Fandom.
> 
> \---requested by Kaguya_Inoue---

_**(THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TENTACLES SEX, MONSTER SEX, WATCHING KINK, PRAISE KINK, AND A SLIGHT VOICE KINK)** _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Obito was beyond upset at how his day had gone. First, he had a potion lesson with Kushina and forgot to mix the potion causing it to explode and leaving him being a living rainbow for an hour(And Kushina wasn’t helping just laughing at him the whole time). Second, he lost his concentration during his sparring match with Minato(for LITERALLY ONE SECOND) and ended up being thrown into a tree. He didn’t even want to mention how upset some female witches were when they saw that he had apparently destroyed their magic tree to make wands and such, but luckily Minato-sensei was there to calm them down and pay for the damage. After that, he was sent to the infirmary, and his favorite nurse/best friend, Rin. was apparently taking the day off so Obito was left with a cranky old healer who wasn’t gentle at all with healing his bruised back and ribs before sending him out with the insult of him being an idiot. 

Obito grumbled the whole way back into his dorm building and immediately headed towards Kakashi's room with the clear intention of making the silver male day as bad as his own or kiss the other until he was sure Kakashi would pass out. When he arrived at the door he immediately knocked on the door and the door recognized his magic and opened to the black-haired male. 

“Oi! bakashi! You aren't going to believe-” Obito paused when he noticed the lack of said person in the room and instead was a strange fox-wolf creature sleeping on the bed by the corner. Obito huffed a small laugh because of course his perverted boyfriend had an animal in his room. Kakashi was a well-known tamer for any type of canine creature so seeing some strange wolf thing in his room wasn’t too weird. Obito walked closer with awe appearing on his face when he saw the creature up close and could see how majestic it was with his strong build for hunting and shiny fur probably to attract mates. However, what confused Obito was that usually, Kakashi left his tamed animals in his separate facility, not his own room so why would he do that now?

Being closer to the wolf Obito was able to hear its loud panting and it suddenly hit Obito that the animal might have been injured and he was about to leave his quest to pet him just in case he did more bad than good, but he never got far when the wolf suddenly froze and the room turned silent before it leaped from it position tackling the Uchiha onto the carpeted floor. Obito choked as the large beast took his breath away leaving him breathless on his back trying to regain his breathing back. Obito only had a moment to be scared that he was about to be eaten before a large tongue was licking at his face like an excited dog and relaxed that there was no ill intent coming from the wolf. 

“Hey, girl? Or boy? Could you let me up? Woah!!-'' Obito had tried to push the energetic creature off only to be pushed back down once more by soft furry paws and the tongue began to lick at his cheeks and neck this time and even parts of his shoulders were becoming wet with the wolf saliva. That is when Obito recognized when something strange was happening. Obito became more relaxed and his body started becoming much hotter than usual and he could feel himself slowly gaming an erection. Obito's face flushed in a mixture of shame and embarrassment because why the hell was he turned on by this?!?

“I see you’ve met my new friend Obito” if Obito could have jumped under the weight of the wolf he would have but instead he did his best to crane his head back to see a smug-looking Kakashi behind him by the door. 

“Y-yeah! But c-could you t-tell your fri-end to get t-the fuck!- of me!” 

Obito let out a small gasp as the creature brushed against his half-hard dick. The silver male snorted and had the actual gale to look so stupidly calm as he brushed his fingers over his bookshelf and took out a book. 

“Nah, I’m just gonna wait for the show to start” He replied and flipped open his book.

“W-hat fu-cking s-show!?” Obito nearly growled at the silvered headed male and was momentarily distracted when the wolf was begging to tug at his shirt. “If you actually studied magical creatures, then you would realize that that” Waving at the large wolf-like creature on top of him “...is an Agapi Wolf, and they are terms that you can understand, basically a constantly horny wolf. They can basically mate with any creature or animal due to...skills that you will be seeing first hand very soon” 

Obito was practically gaping at his boyfriend and before he could begin yelling a loud rip penetrated the air and his chest was now in the view for the world to see. Obito moaned as the wolf snorted nuzzled against his chest and did a few slow licks at his nipples until they became rock hard. The creature seemed to grow bored of it and began to snarl at his pants and with a quick snap of its sharp teeth the poor pants were ripped like paper and tossed to the side. Obito only had a moment to mourn over his destroyed clothing before the creature's tongue wrapped around his hard dick and his thoughts were scattered into pieces. 

Obito tried to resist, he really did, but it was really hard with a tongue wrapped around his cock and knowing his boyfriend was watching him as well.

_ “Didn’t know that was a kink I have… _ ” Obito thought before getting snapped back into reality when something wet began to poke at his back entrance. Obito's eyes widened and he looked down to see some strange clear, glowing tendril covered in a clear liquid that was connected to the wolf's spine on his back and was as thick as a closed fist. As if sensing his question’s Kakashi finally (the asshole) decided to speak up.

“Agapi wolves don’t have a gender and have ‘dicks’ or ‘vagina’ so they instead have a tentacle made from their magic that they can alter for whatever uses it may need” If Obito could he would either punch his moronic boyfriend or fuck him into his bed until he begs for mercy (Obito wasn’t very picky at the moment). 

He didn’t get a chance to think any further before the edge of the weird white tentacle easily slipped in using whatever liquid it produced as a lubricant. Obito was genuinely surprised when he felt none of the usual pain that type of stretch bright instead his muscle seemed to relax as the intruder slipped deeper and deeper until it couldn’t anymore. 

Obito was panting at this point with his head through back as he tried to wiggle to either push back or away from the tentacle he wasn’t too sure but he couldn’t even move more than an inch with the beast weight on top of him. Obito could even swear that he heard a groan come from the side of his silver headed lover before the tentacle started moving. 

Obito lost track of what was happening and it almost seemed too soon when he reached his peak with a muffled moan as he nearly bit through his own lip. The wolf shuddered alongside him before retreating its tentacle and letting out a pleased huff before laying down its corner for what appeared to be a nap. The Uchiha simply laid there panting and he felt exhaustion creeping in but his still hard dick wouldn’t let him get any rest any time soon. 

“Well...that was something…” he heard a familiar voice that sounded very tense and Obito used what remained of his energy to turn his head towards the other male who seemed to be in slight pain as he shifted his clearly tight pants and lust was clear in those eyes. Obito hummed not sure whether to agree or not and crossed his eyes for a moment only to feel familiar lips on his not even a second later. 

Obito tried to kiss back and was a little clumsy but that didn’t deter his lover who pressed harder, almost bruising his lips with a low growl. 

“You did so well...didn’t you Obito?” The said male shuddered at the other tones and nodded because that voice just wasn’t fair. Kakashi picked up the ball haired male bridal style and removed the extra pieces of his once clothing so the Uchiha was completely naked and walked them into the Kakashi bathroom. 

The Uchiha was laid onto the cool bathtub and warm water began to fill it making him hum in pleasure as his back finally began aching slightly from having been pinned down by just a creature for so long. He had only a moment of relaxation before a hand was between his buttcheeks and massaging him still stretched out hole. 

“Shh...relax...let me take care of you…” Obito swallowed because with those dark eyes looking at him how could he refuse?

Kakashi had his clothing removed in an instance and joined him in the bathtub, which was more than big enough for both males luckily, and then proceeded to kiss what air that Obito had gathered right out of his chest. The hand was back and this time slipped two fingers into making the Obito moan softly only for it to turn into a loud choked moan when Kakashi's very hard cock replaced those fingers. 

Both males shuddered in pleasure and Obito's face flushed a bright red when a neutered switch met his ears. Kakashi took a minute to regain his control before he began to do a lazy thrust with his hips to gain a few gasps from the black-haired male. 

“So good, aren’t you? I could ask for anything from you and you would do it?” Kakashi's voice took a lower tone “...wouldn’t you Obito?” 

“Y-yes! F-fuck-!” Obito's inner muscle clenched down when Kakashi managed to strike his prostate and he did his best to ignore his burning ears as a bolt of lust shot through his spine. Kakashi placed a soft kiss on Obito's forehead before bending down to Obito's ear. 

“You are doing so well, please?” That was all it took before Obito came again and relaxed against the other hold. Kakashi's low groan reached his ears and a familiar warmth filled him, making his breath hitch. 

The two stayed there for a few minutes until Kakashi removed himself from Obito and reached over to grab a towel and began to clean the two of them. 

“That was fun, wasn’t it?” Kakashi said cheerfully to which Obito cracked an eye to give him a mockery of a glare.

“Only you would think of using a weird-ass creature to fulfill your voyeurism kink” Kakashi let out a small whine like an injured puppy to which Obito snorted before leaning forward and giving his boyfriend a quick kiss and laying on the silver male shoulder. 

“Yeah...it wasn’t the worst thing” Obito mumbled into the pale skin and the other hands began to gently sweep away the products of their activities. 


End file.
